Asgardian Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: There are more royal children then just Thor and Loki. How will that change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

There are more royal children then just Thor and Loki. How will that change everything?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

The royal family of Asgard were a big family. First there was Thor the Crown Prince. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was known as the God of Thunder. Being the eldest son made Thor arrogant but he still cared about his siblings.

Next was Princess Terra she had red hair and blue eyes. Terra was the oldest daughter. She was the Goddess of Day, Music, Wind, and Calm. Terra had left Asgard for Midgard and nobody knew where she was.

The twins Princess Israelia and Princess Ithyssa were next. Princess Israelia had blonde hair and brown eyes and was the Goddess of Mountains, Hunt, Animals and Sun. Princess Ithyssa had blonde hair and blue eyes and was the Goddess of Moon, Water, Loyalty and Dawn.

Prince Hanzel was next. He had red hair and brown eyes. He was the God of Dusk, Stars, Constellations and Fire. He left Asgard for Midgard and he the same as Terra vanished. They did have magic so it wasn't a surprise they were cloaking themselves.

Next were the twins Prince Loki had black hair and green eyes and was the God of Trickster, Lies, Sorcery, Shape-Shifting and Mischief and Princess Lysa who had black hair and green eyes and was the Goddess of Magic, Truth, and Powers.

Prince Talto was next. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and was the God of Warcraft, Travel, Boundaries, and Shadows.

Princess Artemisia came next she had red hair and brown eyes and was the Goddess of Earth, Intelligence, Archery and Knowledge.

Princess Selena was next she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was the Goddess of Prophecy, Skill, Peace and Healing.

Prince Despoin had blonde hair and brown eyes and was the God of Communication, Language, Battle Strategy, Compulsion and Combat

Princess Ariadna had red hair and blue eyes and was the Goddess of Home, Youth and Snow.

And lastly Princess Jadzia and Prince Asriel. Prince Asriel was the God of Protection, Justice, and Night. And Princess Jadzia was the Goddess of Air, War Strategy, Fair life, and the Goddess of seeing the souls of others and hearing the last thoughts of someone dying.

The royal family were preparing for the coronation of Crown Prince Thor. Attendants were busy helping the royal family prepare.

King Odin sat on his throne with his staff in one hand. Next to him stood Queen Frigga. On the left of him were Princess Israelia who was dressed in blue and gold, Princess Ithyssa who was dressed the same as her twin, Prince Loki was dressed in his green and gold battle armour and Princess Lysa was dressed in an emerald green dress. And on the right of King Odin were Princes Talto in dark blue and black armour, Princess Artemisia was dressed in a blue and silver dress, Princess Selena was dressed in a purple and gold dress, Prince Despoin had purple and silver armour on, Princess Ariadna who was dressed in red and silver, Asriel had green and black battle armor and Jadzia was in a long white dress.

Thor arrived in the throne room wearing his armour with his winged helmet wielding his hammer. Thor smiled an arrogant smile and raised his hammer to the cheers of the kingdom. Thor walked down the aisle and flipped his hammer showing off.

"You think he could NOT show off?" Princess Artemisia says to Prince Talto

"He hasn't grown up enough yet", Prince Talto says watching his older brother show off

Thor kneeled before the Allfather, King and his father Odin. Odin stood from his throne and banged his staff silencing the crown. Odin begins his speech. Soon it was time.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asks his oldest son and heir

"I swear", Thor says confidently

"Do you swear to preserve peace?" Odin asks

"I swear", Thor says raising his voice

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Nine Realms?" Odin asks

"I swear!" Thor says loudly and proudly raising his hammer

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather proclaim you...", Odin paused

His children watched as he looked at the skies and they all knew that something was wrong because their father didn't finish.

"Frost Giants", Odin says

Everyone freezes and Odin bangs his staff summoning the Destroyer.

"With me", Odin says to his children

"Where father?" Prince Despoin asks

"The weapons vault", Odin says

They all hurry to the weapons vault to find the vault covered with ice and dead bodies of the guards of the vault on the ground.

"They are dead", Princess Selena says quietly checking the guards, "I can't heal the dead"

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done", Thor states angrily

"They have pain. With their lives. The destroyer did its work the casket is safe and all is well", Odin says without turning to his eldest

"All is well?" Thor questioned

"Oh boy", Princess Israelia mutters knowing her older brother was getting worked up

"They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics…", Thor says

"But they didn't", Odin says

"Well I want to know why!" Thor demands angrily

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns", Odin says eyes still on the casket

"He just broke your truce. They know you are vulnerable", Thor points out

Odin turns away from the casket of winters and looks at his first born and heir.

"What action would you take?" Odin asks Thor

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they will never dare cross our borders again!" Thor says without hesitation

"You are thinking only as a warrior", Odin states calmly

"This is an act of war", Thor argues

"It was an act of a few, doomed to fail", Odin says calmly

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled

"Brother leave it", Princess Ithyssa says but it fall on death ears

"This is not good", Princess Lysa whispers to Loki

Loki doesn't answer but has a bit of distance in his eyes.

"You ok Loki?" Princess Lysa his twin asks

"I am perfectly fine", Loki says

Princess Lysa knew he was lying. But why would he lie?

"We will find the breach in our defences and it will be sealed", Odin says

"As King of Asgard…", Thor began

"But you're not king", Odin shouts angrily

The siblings wince at Thor's face.

"Not yet", Odin adds walking past his children

Thor looks at his brothers and sisters with anger, frustration and pain before storming out of the vault.

"What do you think he will do?" Princess Artemisia asks

"My guess something that we all are going to regret", Princess Selena says

They walk out of the weapons vault to go and find Thor. Maybe they could calm him down. But somehow they doubted it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

The siblings watch as Thor still enraged by the Frost Giants ruining his coronation day flipped the dining table that still had food on it over with a loud yell.

"Calm down Thor", Princess Ariadna says softly

"This was meant to be my day of triumph!" Thor says angrily

"It will come …", Princess Israelia says

"… in time…", Princess Ithyssa finishes

"All you have to do is be patient", Prince Despoin says

"Despoin is telling the truth. In time you will be king", Princess Selena says

"Can you see that?" Thor asks hopeful

"I just know. You know I don't explain my gifts", Princess Selena says smiling softly

"You will just have to wait till father thinks the time is right", Princess Jadzia says

"But when will that be!" Thor shouts angrily

"Calm down!" Prince Talto says

"You need to grow up Thor. I know that", Princess Artemisia says

"I am grown up", Thor says

"I don't think you are", says Princess Lysa

Sif and the Warriors Three enter the room and Volstagg immediately took notice of all the food strewn across the floor and the upturned table.

"What's this?" Volstagg asks shocked

Ignoring them for the moment Loki spoke up after staying silent.

"If it's any consolation, we think your right", Loki says in a hushed tone, "About the Frost Giants and Laufey, about everything really. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard defences once, who's to say they won't do it again? This time with an army"

"Exactly!" Thor exclaims thankful his siblings believe him

"There's nothing we can do without defying Father", Princess Jadzia says

Thor turned to glare at her then his expression brightened.

"No, no, no, no. I know that look. Stop right there!" Princess Artemisia says

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders", Thor defends himself

Lysa knew he was lying since she is the Goddess of truth.

"Thor this is madness", Prince Asriel says

"Madness", Volstagg asks becoming intrigued with the siblings conversation, "What sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim", Thor announced

This shocked everyone.

"What?" Frandral asks, "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortal worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim!"

"My Father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their army's and took their casket. We'll just be looking for answers", Thor says

' _Another lie',_ Princess Lysa thought, _"Looking for answers yeah right! He just wants to fight"_

"It is forbidden", Sif says trying to talk sense into Thor

"Father will be more then mad", Princess Selena says

"He will thank us! My friends, have you forgotten all we have done together? Frandral, Hogun who led you into the most glorious battles?" Thor asks

"You did", Hogun answers with a small smile

"And Volstagg to delicacies so succulent you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asks

Volstagg chuckles

"Yes", Thor then turned to Sif, "And who proves all wrong who scoffed at the idea that Princesses and a young maiden could be the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known"

"We did", the women says

"True. But I supported all of you", Thor pointed out, "And my brothers who else would I go into battle with?"

The Princes nodded.

"My friends, we are going to Jotunheim!" Thor says

* * *

Princess Israelia went into her chambers and pulled out her battle armour. Her armour was Blue and Gold she also picks up her sceptre. Her twin Ithyssa had dressed the same.

"This is a bad idea", Ithyssa says to her twin

"I know. Lets hope we don't get killed", Israelia says

"Or father finding out", Ithyssa says

"Definably that is worse then dying", Israelia says

* * *

Princess Lysa dressed in her green and gold battle armour. She pulls are twin swords and sheathes them.

"This is so a bad idea", Lysa mutters going to join the others

* * *

Prince Talto dressed in dark blue and black battle armour and pulls his Rapier smiling. He knew this probably won't turn out well. But he wanted to protect his sisters.

* * *

Princess Artemisia dressed in blue and silver battle armour. She also pulls out her silver bow. Checking to make you it was in perfect condition she puts it on her back with her quiver full of arrows. Once done she goes to join her siblings.

* * *

Princess Selena dressed herself in purple and gold armour she wore a black bow. Prince Despoin was in purple and silver armour and had his knives with him. Princess Ariadna had red and silver armour on and had a sceptre. Prince Asriel had green and black armour and had twin swords strapped to his side. And Princess Jadzia had throwing daggers with one sword on her hip.

* * *

When done Thor and his siblings, Sif and the Warriors Three rode their horses across the Rainbow Bridge, going to the Bi-Frost. They were met with the dark-skinned, gold eyes Asgard, armoured gatekeeper Heimdall. He had the power to see and hear everything. He probably knew what Thor and his siblings and friends were up too.

The warriors dismounted their horses and approached Heimdall, who was waiting for them with his hands rested on his only weapon a large gold sword.

"Leave this one to me", Loki says with a smirk

Lysa just rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Good Heim…", Loki starts

"You're not dressed warmly enough", Heimdall cut him off

"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned with confusion

"You think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asks

"You must be mistaken we-", Loki says

"Enough of this!" Thor demands, "Heimdall may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day", Heimdall says, "I wish to know how that happened"

"Then tell no one where we have gone, until we return", Thor commands

Thor walked past Heimdall with the rest following.

"What happened? Silver Tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg asks Loki as he passes laughing

"Be warned", Heimdall starts speaking, "It is my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bi-Frost shall remain closed. And you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim"

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg questions

"Leaving the bridge open would unleash the full power of the bi-frost, destroying the realm of Jotunheim and you upon it", Heimdall says

Thor grinned and embraced the challenge with a prideful smile, "I have no plans to die today"

"None do", Heimdall responds pushing his sword as the way in.

The group was sucked inside the Bi-Frost and they crossed the realm to the coldest of the nine realms.

* * *

The warriors landed in the realm of Jotunheim. Their surroundings were complete opposite then Asgard. Jotunheim was cold and dark with rocky mountains covered with snow and ice.

"We shouldn't be here", Hogun says breaking the silence

"I agree", Selena says softly looking around

The siblings all nod but Thor.

"Let's move", Thor says ignoring all statements

There footsteps and the large falling rocks, the realm of Jotunheim was silent. They made it to the palace of Jotunheim but there was still no sign of Frost Giants.

"Where are they?" Sif questions

"Hiding. As cowards always do", Thor replies

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians", a deep menacing voice says

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor introduced himself proudly, "How did your people get into Asgard?"

There was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors", the voice says

Lysa was startled to feel the truth in those words. Who had betrayed them? Who would betray there family?

"Do not dishonour my father's name with you lies!" Thor says angrily lifting his hammer

"They aren't lies broth…", Lysa starts

"They are lies!" Thor says glaring at his sister

The owner of the deep menacing voice finally appeared to them. With him dark-blue skin and red eyes. He was Laufey. King of the Frost Giants.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Laufey yells, "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man"

As Laufey spoke the Frost Giants made themselves known surrounding the Asgardians.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery", Thor says

Thor's siblings and friends looked around in slight fear seeing the Frost Giants arms turning into icy blades. Loki decided to try and talk some since into Thor.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, around us. We're out numbered", Loki whispers to Thor

"Please stop Thor", Ariadna says looking around at all the Frost Giants

"Know your place brother and sister", Thor snapped

"You know not what your actions would unleash", Laufey spoke to Thor, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it", Laufey abandoned his throne and approaches the warriors of Asgard

Israelia approached Thor and Loki and laid a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"We will accept", Israelia says curtsying to Laufey, "Your most gracious offer"

Thor glared at his sister but she tugged on his arm.

"Come brother", Israelia says

Thor fixed his glare on Laufey who returned it. Thor really wanted to stay and fight but he knew his siblings were right in some way and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Run back home little princess", Laufey says

This wasn't directed at the Princesses. It was directed at Thor and he knew that he stopped in his tracks.

"Damn", the royal siblings say knowing this wasn't going to be good

Thor smirked then swung his hammer at Laufey sending him crashing into the rocky wall.

"Next?" Thor asks swinging his hammer once again at another Frost Giant in challenge

It was then the Asgardians drew their weapons and began fighting with the Frost Giants. Ithyssa throw her sceptre at a Frost Giant as Artemisia was sending arrows at a fast rate at the Frost Giants. The others were all fighting with their choose of weapon. Frandral laughing was battling with his sword, Volstagg with his battle cried as he swung his axe, Sif fought with her double sided sword and Hogun fought with his mace. Loki preferred to use trickery during battle as well as knives.

Talto saw Frandral get impaled by a spear made of ice. They ran as a group to save him, all but Thor who was still occupied in his own battle. Loki and Lysa took care of the Frost Giant who stabbed Frandral. Just as they finished Jadzia cried out in pain and she was stabbed by an ice spear into her thigh. Asriel rushed to help his sister killing the Frost Giant. He pulled Jadzia up.

"We have to go", Prince Asriel says

"Thor!" Prince Despoin calls to his brother as Volstagg and Hogun finally get Frandral off the spear

"We must go!" Loki shouts but Thor wasn't listening

"Then go", Thor replies before throwing Mjolnir taking down a line of Frost Giants

Laufey was getting enraged seeing his followers were being so easily defeated. So Laufey summoned a Frost Beast to take care of the Asgardians.

Volstagg hoisted Frandral upon his shoulder and Asriel quickly picked up his sister bridal style at seeing the beast.

"Run!" Volstagg shouts to his friends

Everyone but Thor wasted no time in running.

"Thor!" Lysa calls trying to call back her brother but he kept fighting happily

The Frost Beast was now fully released from its cage and roared loudly then started chasing after the Asgardians.

The group, minus Thor, made it to the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg yells

The Bi-Frost doesn't open.

"The Frost Beast will threaten Asgard. Heimdall can't open the Bi-Frost", Princess Lysa says breathing heavily

Suddenly the Frost Beast's paw appeared before them and it began crawling from beneath the cliff. The beast was about to attack the warriors when Thor flew in and straight through the back of the beasts mouth. The Frost Beast roared in pain before it died and fell from the cliff. Thor landed in front of his family and friends and turned to them with a huge smile on his face only to drop it as an even greater army of Frost Giants approached them.

"Please your Majesty we beg for peace. These are the act of one not all of us", Selena says she was the Goddess of peace and trying to help them out of this

"You Asgardians broke the truce…", King Laufey says

"I know your Majesty please reconsider. We won't step foot on your lands again", Selena says

"You all will be killed. CHARGE!" King Laufey says

The army charged. Before they could attack the sound of thunder was heard then the light of the Bi-Frost shined and a white horse appeared rearing on its hind legs and sat atop it was the All-Father himself Odin Borson himself, the King of Asgard.

Thor's face lights up assuming that his father was here to help them finish the battle. But Selena and the others noticed it was only Odin that came no other backup. Artemisia just knew this was going to be bad when they got back to Asgard. Selena had seen what would happen and it was as solid as any of her strong visions that always come true. Selena looks around seeing her siblings injured she just wanted to get to Asgard so she can heal them.

"Father, we'll finish them together!" Thor cried in what he thought would be a victory

"Silence!" Odin hisses at his oldest son

Laufey made a staircase so he could speak with the All-father face-to-face.

"All-Father, you look weary", Laufey says

"Laufey, end this now", Odin demands

"Your boy sought this out", Laufey says

"You're right, these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this. Here and now. Before there's further bloodshed", Odin says

"We're beyond diplomacy now All-father. He'll get what he came for, war and death", Laufey says

"So be it!"

Behind his back Laufey turned his hand into a dagger. Before he could use it on anyone Odin raises his sceptre blasting Laufey away and sucked the Asgardians and himself back into the Bi-Frost.

* * *

The royal children sigh as they land. Selena immediately goes over to her sister Jadzia and starts to work. So she didn't have to look at what was about to happen.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asks loudly at Odin

"You realize what you've done?" Odin replies calmly with his own questions, "What you started?"

"I was protecting my home!" Thor says trying to make his father see that the Frost Giants must go

"You cannot even protect your siblings and friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin asks

Odin pulls out Heimdall's sword that activated the Bi-Frost and tossed it to the gatekeeper.

"Get him to the healing room. Now!" Odin says to the Warrior's Three and Sif

Before Odin could yell Selena turned and mouthed to the Warriors to leave quickly. They dragged Frandral off and Heimdall left the All-Father and King and his children alone to return to his post watching over the realms.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor argued, "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you!"

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You're forgotten everything I've taught you. About a warrior's patience", Odin says

"While you wait here and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done! You stand by giving speeches while Asgard falls!" Thor says loudly

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouts

Lysa knew her father was telling the truth. Thor was all those things.

"And you're an old man and a fool!" Thor shouts in the same angry tone as Odin

There was a long pause. All the siblings held their breath some of them sensing what was going to happen. They saw their father's face fell listening to Thor's harsh words.

"Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready", Odin says

Selena helps Jadzia to her feet as they all stood united waiting with bated breath to see what there father would do. Only Selena the Goddess of Prophecies and Artemisia the Goddess of Knowledge knew what was about to happen. Israelia and Ithyssa stood still not breathing as they wait for what they think their father was going to do. Loki and Lysa stood next to them. Loki was holding Lysa back from interfering. Talto, Despoin and Asriel stood next to each other. Despoin holding Ariadna back and Asriel holding Jadzia back all the Princes faces were masking the fear they had for their older brother.

"Thor Odinson, You have betrayed the express command of you King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin says

Odin places his sceptre into the Bi-Frost activating it before stepping down to stand in front of Thor. Odin rips the badges from his armour.

"You are unworthy of these realms!" Odin announces

The Princes were holding the Princesses in place. All but Selena and Artemisia who knew not to interfere.

Odin rips Thor's red cape from his shoulders.

"You are unworthy of your titles. You are unworthy!" Odin says strongly

Thor looked close to tears. His siblings where looking at him with pity and sorrow.

"Of the loved ones you have betrayed", Odin says

Thor glanced at his siblings trying to convey he was sorry. Odin returns to his sceptre that activated the Bi-Frost.

"I now take from you your power!" Odin says holding out his hand and Mjolnir flies into his grasp, "In the name of my father", Odin points Mjolnir at Thor and it begins stripping him of his armour, "And his father before. I Odin All-father, Cast you out!"

Odin points Mjolnir at Thor and he goes flying into the Bi-Frost being exiled from Asgard with no power and nothing to his name.

Most of the royal siblings leave with heavy hearts but Selena who hears her father whisper to Mjolnir saying, 'Whoever holds this hammer if he is worthy process the power of Thor'

"Father…", Selena says

"Go to the healing chambers and see that your friend Frandral is well and what you can do for him", Odin says in a tired voice

"Yes Father. You did the right thing", Selena says bowing her head and walking away

"I hope", Odin says closing the Bi-Frost and completing the banishment

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
